Bard
BARD Untold wonders and secrets exist for those skillful enough to discover them. Through cleverness, talent, and music, these cunning few unravel the wiles of the world, becoming adept in the arts of persuasion, manipulation, and inspiration. Typically masters of one or many forms of artistry, bards possess an uncanny ability to know more than they should and use what they learn to keep themselves and their allies ever one step ahead of danger. Bards are quick-witted and captivating, and their skills might lead them down many paths, be they scholars or performers, leaders or scoundrels, or even all of the above. For bards, every day brings its own opportunities, adventures, and challenges, and only by bucking the odds, knowing the most, and being the best might they claim the treasures of each. ABILITIES Countersong: 6CP A bard knows how to counter magic effects that depend on sound. Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform check(keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing). If the Performance check is successful all magic effects caused by a source of sound are dispelled. Distraction: 3CP A bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. If the check is successful, any creature within 30 feet of the bard seeks the bard as its current target ignoring others in favor for the bard. Inspire Courage: 3CP A bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus vs charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls and AC. Inspire Competence: 6CP A bard can use his performance to help an ally succeed at a task. That ally must be within 30 feet and be able to hear the bard. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to hear the bard’s performance. Dirge of Doom: 6CP A bard can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard’s performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the bard continues his performance. This performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Dirge of Doom is a mind-affecting fear effect. Inspire Greatness: 6CP A bard can use his performance to inspire greatness in himself or a single willing ally within 30 feet, granting extra fighting capability. To inspire greatness, the target must be able to see and hear the bard. A creature inspired with greatness gains +2 bonus to AC, a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on all skill checks. Inspire greatness is a mind-affecting ability and it relies on audible and visual components. Soothing Performance: 12CP A bard can use his performance to create an effect equivalent to a mass cure wounds. In addition, this performance removes the fatigued, sickened, and shaken conditions from all those affected. Using this ability requires 4 rounds of continuous performance, and the targets must be able to see and hear the bard throughout the performance. Soothing performance affects all targets that remain within 30 feet throughout the performance. Inspire Heroics: 12CP A bard can inspire tremendous heroism in himself or a single ally within 30 feet. To inspire heroics, the target must be able to see and hear the bard. Inspired creatures gain a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls and a +4 dodge bonus to AC. This effect lasts for as long as the targets are able to witness the performance. Versatile Performance: 24CP A bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill’s bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill. The types of Perform and their associated skills are: Act (Bluff, Disguise), Comedy (Bluff, Intimidate), Dance (Acrobatics, Fly), Keyboard Instruments (Diplomacy, Intimidate), Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Percussion Instruments (Handle Animal, Intimidate), Sing (Bluff, Sense Motive), String Instruments (Bluff, Diplomacy), and Wind Instruments (Diplomacy, Handle Animal). Special: You may take this ability multiple times, for each time choose a new Perform skill. Well-Versed: 12CP The bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others. The bard gains a +4 bonus vs bardic performance. Jack-of-All-Trades: 24CP The bard may use any skill as though he has 2 ranks in that skill, even if circumstances would prevent him from doing so. Special: Skills such as Fly do not allow the bard to fly, but he can perform complex maneuvers in midair while falling. Pathfinding: 24CP The bard develops an excellent sense of direction and skill at leading others through difficult terrain or by following ancient maps. The bard gains a +5 bonus on Survival checks made to avoid becoming lost. In addition, she always knows the direction of true north. Epic Tales: 12CP A bard can inscribe a tale so evocative and so moving that it conveys the effects of bardic performance through the written word. A bard may give an ally his bonus in any given Performance skill check once per week. Whispering Campaign: 48CP Bards influence the world through their control of information and ability to shape public perception. Once per week, the bard can change the world's perception of a target. He can fool the world into believing a villain is a hero, or a king is a jester in disguise. Lore: 12CP A bard gains +5 to all Knowledge skill checks. The bonuses gained from this ability stack with those gained from Bardic Knowledge. Inspire Action: 12CP Once per day, a bard can exhort any one ally within hearing to a sudden surge of action, allowing her ally to make an extra attack per round for one combat scenario. Performance Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The bard has shown considerable skill and focus. Players may submit new bard performances to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a brief idea of the performance. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Bardic Knowledge: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard doubles his rank bonus to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard with this skill doubles his rank bonus to Performance checks. Deadly Performance: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard can use his performance to cause one enemy to die from joy or sorrow. To be affected, the target must be able to see and hear the bard perform for 1 full round and be within 30 feet. If the check fails, the bard cannot use Deadly Performance for 24 hours. If the check succeeds, the target dies. Lore Master: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. A bard can choose not to take 10 and can instead roll normally. In addition, once per day, the bard can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check. Deep Pockets: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard collects items as well as lore, picking up small amounts of this or that throughout her travels. As a result, she may gain double the collected loot during events, as long as the loot collected are not magical items. Special: Magical items consist of any loot listed in the Magical Items section of the loot list. Standard items are listed in the Standard Items section of the loot list. Live to Tell the Tale: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class Once per day, if the bard has taken critical damage, she may roll 1d20. If a natural 20 occurs, the bard returns to undamaged condition. If the result is 15 or higher, the bard returns to major damage. If the result is 10 or higher, the bard stabilizes. Otherwise, the bard will die in 1d2+1 rounds. Greater Epic Tales: 32CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard may, once per day, incite strength into a target by crafting the greatest story ever told. The target gains +5 to all attack roles for one combat scenario. Greater Lore: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A bard gains the ability to understand magic items. A bard wielding a magical item gains double the bonus that item provides. Call Down the Guardians: 100CP Once per week the Bard may call upon the assistance of one of the Guardians of Estai. Doing so causes a manifestation of the desired Guardian to appear before the bard and grant one favor. This favor can be anything that would not go against the Guardian's edict and cannot interfere with another Guardian's duty. Lay of the Exalted Dead: 100CP Once per week a bard can call upon the assistance of a fallen champion. This champion is considered to be an indestructible humanoid with a +20 to all attack rolls. The champion only lasts for one round. If called without need the champion scorns the bard and refuses to assist the bard for one month. True Lore: 100CP The bard's knowledge becomes vast indeed. Once per day a bard can use his knowledge to gain a +20 bonus to all skill checks for one round. In addition all allies in sight of the bard receive +15 to all skill checks.